My Prince
by laveniis
Summary: Ivan loves his Prince.


**Umm….. igirisexual dared me to write rochu smut….. this is based around a rochu AU I have lying around that I haven't actually written.. It sucks and I am sorry**

* * *

Ivan brushed his fingers through his Prince's dark, ink-like hair. Yao turned his head to gaze at him, watching the light-haired man play with his hair, petting and brushing it as if he was in fact a cat rather than a human. Ivan just found it impossible at times to willingly remove his large fingers from the Prince's hair, and Yao often had to tell him to stop because it made it hard to do anything with him holding onto his hair.

Yao wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck, slowly pulling him down towards the mattress with him. The larger man smiled, moving to kiss Yao's cheek. Yao turned his head though, causing Ivan to end up kissing him on the lips instead. He didn't mind, just shrugging and deepening the kiss since the mouth was right there to be claimed. Yao hummed appreciatively, kissing back and closing his eyes. Ivan soon moved his lips to Yao's neck, pushing the collar of his silk robes out of the way.

The Prince ran his fingers through Ivan's blond, curly hair, sighing contently as Ivan kissed and nipped at his neck. Ivan soon began moving his hands to start removing the top half of Yao's robe, so he could get to his lover's beautiful chest. Yao pushed Ivan's hands away, taking off the robe by himself because Ivan was too slow. Ivan rolled his eyes at Yao, poking his cheek and then beginning to kiss down his chest, taking his time to tease him on occasion. Yao puffed out his cheeks, slightly irritated with the pointless teasing he was receiving from his knight.

"Stop messing around," he hissed, hitting the top of Ivan's head gently. Ivan only giggled, stopping completely to look up at him and stick his tongue out at him.

"You must be patient, just because you're the Prince does not mean you will get everything when you want it." Ivan scoffed, going back to kissing his upper half slowly enough to irritate Yao further. Yao slapped the top of his head again, the bigger man only laughed again, finding his impatience amusing as ever. Yao eventually gave up and just let Ivan do whatever he wanted, a frown on his face.

Soon enough, he stopped messing around with Yao's patience and got to it. He removed the bottom half of Yao's robe, smiling in amusement and running his hand over one of Yao's legs and up to his inner thigh.

"Your legs remind me of the legs of a beautiful woman," he joked, smirking and kissing Yao's stomach. Yao huffed loudly, glaring down at him. He then moved his leg, slamming it hard against Ivan's back, causing him to cry out.

"Oh yeah, what a feminine leg." he said, rolling his eyes and turning his head to look at the wall. Ivan slapped his leg and shook his head at Yao.

"You're a real pain in the ass, you know?" he scoffed, getting up and walking off to locate a safe means of lubrication. While he did this, he got undressed too, just so Yao wouldn't feel like a naked little man (even though he totally was right now). Once that stuff was out of the way, he returned to the spot between Yao's legs. He slipped off Yao's underwear, smiling and leaning down to kiss at Yao's length for a moment, just to stir him up a little bit more. Yao let out a soft moan, closing his eyes against and arching his back.

Ivan paused to look up at him, overwhelmed for a moment by Yao's beautiful, unscathed body. Well, it was only unharmed because Ivan was always there to protect him from any damage or take any hits for him. That was kind of his job as the Prince's protector. He continued to touch and press little kisses to Yao's appendage, smiling in amusement as he received more cute little moans from the small man. Eventually he felt Yao whack the top of his head.

"Stop it! Just do it already, idiot," he huffed. Ivan laughed, taking off his own underwear and putting the lubrication he had located earlier to proper use finally. He first lubricated Yao's entrance and then used some extra to lubricate his own length. He let out a sigh, repositioning himself on Yao's bed so he was straddling Yao. He gently moved Yao so he was in a safer, more comfortable position for them to do this so it wasn't awkward. He positioned his manhood carefully at Yao's entrance, taking a moment to brush some of Yao's beautiful hair from his face.

"You ready?" he asked softly, a small smile on his gentle face. Yao nodded, smiling back.

"Very ready, now stop wasting time," he puffed, moving his hips encouragingly to get Ivan to finally start. Ivan giggled and gently pushed his was inside of Yao, being slow as if they had never done this before, but he didn't want to hurt him so he was always this gentle with him. Yao found it kind of annoying, in all honesty, but he wouldn't rush him now. Ivan waited a few moments before finally deciding to thrust forward into Yao. Yao moaned softly, holding tightly onto the bed sheets and rocking his hips.

Ivan was very slow to begin with, always taking his time to find a pace he enjoyed and one that he believed would be nice for Yao too. Yao always loved having sex with Ivan because; well… he just showed so much love towards Yao when they did it. Even though he was generally pretty pushy and tried to get Ivan to hurry up, Yao did enjoy the gentleness that Ivan treated him with. Ivan increased the pace, eventually, making Yao moan a bit louder. Ivan was only grunting softly, too embarrassed to ever make loud noises.

Soon the lovemaking came to an end, as Ivan reached his limit, and as he regained his senses he helped the Prince reach his own by pumping his length until he cried out in pleasure. They were breathless, huffing and puffing, staring into one another's eyes lovingly. Ivan pulled away from Yao, flopping down beside the small man and pulling him into an embrace. He nuzzled him lovingly, tired out from all the moving. He tangled his fingers in Yao's hair once more, kissing his forehead. Yao let out a tired, pleased sigh, cuddling up to Ivan.

"Love you," Yao cooed softly, pressing a little kiss to Ivan's muscled chest. Ivan hummed, smilingly and nuzzling Yao again.

"I love you, too, my Prince." he hummed, happy that he had pleased the Prince.


End file.
